


Sweet Dreams

by xfayfay72x



Series: pearl being a mom [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Others are only mentioned, it kills me, mom pearl, pearl is SUCH a mom, this is short and dumb, this isnt shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Pearl comforts Steven after having some nightmares about Homeworld(Set some point after the episode Lars' Head)





	Sweet Dreams

The house briefly light up as the warp pad activated. After a flash of light, Pearl appeared in the dim room. She sent a bubbled gem away and walked over to the kitchen. However, something caught her attention. She saw Steven sitting up, looking out the window from his bed. Pearl made her way up the staircase to make sure he was okay. 

“Steven?” Pearl asked. 

Steven turned around quickly. “Pearl! I-I didn’t know you were home,” Steven said. 

“I just returned from my mission,” Pearl informed. She sat down beside him on his bed. “Are you alright, Steven?” 

Steven’s gaze lingered on the stars shining through his window for a moment before he replied, “Yeah, I guess,” 

Pearl stumbled on what to say for a moment. “Steven, if something’s wrong, you can always talk to me,” 

Steven glanced at her before looking at his hands he was fighting with in his lap. “I’ve been thinking about…homeworld.” Steven confessed. 

Pearl nodded. She spoke slowly, trying to find the right words. “There are… so many details and facts about homeworld… I could go on for eons. Is there.. something specific you want to know?” 

Steven shrugged. “I’m just worried about it all. My friend Lars is still trapped there. I hope he’s okay. Everything on homeworld was just kinda… overwhelming.” 

Pearl nodded. “It’s a beautiful place, truly. But, I imagine that you didn’t exactly have time to admire it.” 

“Yeah,” Steven said. 

There conversation drew to a close, either of them not knowing what else to say. Steven was having a hard time opening up after the situation, and Pearl could sense he was uneasy about it. 

Pearl clapped her hands together. “Well, you should be getting to bed. It’s plenty past your bedtime,” Pearl said. 

“Y-yeah,” Steven mumbled, crawling into bed. But he didn’t close his eyes, just stared at the ceiling. 

Pearl tucked him in and said goodnight and was descending down the stairs in when Steven called out, “Pearl, wait!” 

Pearl jumped back up. “Yes, Steven?” 

Steven glanced at her and looked away. “I-I can’t sleep… I keep having nightmares… Will you stay with me?” He asked, embarrassed. 

Pearl looked like she would have cried. “O-of course! Of course!” She exclaimed. She made her way over to him and sat down on his bed. 

Pearl petted Steven’s hair awkwardly, trying to comfort him. Surprisingly, it did sort of help. “What are your bad dreams about?” Pearl asked. 

Steven was quiet for a moment. “When the Diamonds put me on trial, there were these two other girls there too. They were, um, Zircons, I think. They were like lawyers.” Steven began, rambling, “But, anyways, when Blue Zircon said something kinda out of line, Yellow Diamond just, crushed her, and she poofed. It was so… effortless. And then she like, electrocuted the other one, Yellow Zircon. And she didn’t even do anything! It was just… really scary. And I keep thinking about it.” Steven said. 

Pearl nodded. “All of the Diamonds, Yellow in particular, are… a bit… mean to everyone.” She said. Calling the Diamonds ‘a bit mean’ was a bit of an understatement, but it would suffice. “They’re the leaders on homeworld. They demand respect and if you do anything to cross them… things can get ugly.” Pearl said. 

Steven finally expressed his real fears. “I just… wonder what they could do to us,” He mumbled. 

Pearl closed her eyes. It wasn’t like she didn’t think about it, she did. They all did. But she couldn’t let Steven worry about that. 

“Steven,” Pearl began, “I know that the Diamonds are scary, and they don’t exactly like us, but they won’t ever hurt you. They’re incredibly far away and even if they came here or we went there, Garnet, Amethyst, and myself would never let anything bad happen to you or each other.” Pearl said. 

Steven looked up at here. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

Pearl smiled and nodded. “I promise,” She said. 

Steven seemed to be satisfied with that answer. “Okay,” He said. 

“Try to go to sleep now, alright?” Pearl asked. 

Steven nodded. “Will you stay?” He asked. 

Pearl smiled. “Of course,” She said. 

“Okay. Thanks,” Steven said. 

After only a few minutes, Steven was already lightly snoring. Pearl leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams,” She murmured.


End file.
